At present, organic EL displays, plasma displays, liquid crystal displays and so on are mainly known as thin flat displays. Of these displays, organic EL displays use self-luminous devices and have various advantages including low dependence on vision, low power consumption, low cost, and a simple manufacturing process, and thus organic EL displays are expected to become dominant as next-generation displays.
However, striped unevenness recognizable by persons may clearly appear on the display screens of the organic EL displays.